Elliot Rodger
Eliot Oliver Robertson Rodger (July 24th, 1991 - May 23rd, 2014) was a mass murderer who killed six people and wounded seven others, before killing himself. Personal Life He was born in London, England of an English father an Malaysian-Chinese mother, but moved to the United States when he was five years old, on this he wrote "This was a time of discovery, excitement, and fun. I had just entered this new world, and I knew nothing of the pain it would bring me later on." His father is the filmmaker Peter Rodger, who was best known as an assistant director of The Hunger Games film, and his stepmother Soumaya Akaaboune has acted in several Hollywood films. The Massacre Following turning 22, Rodger began showing signs of mental instability, such as posting racial abuse online and making videos where he claimed he would gain revenge on all those who led to him being alone. Then on 23rd May 2014, he stabbed three of his male roommates to death in their apartment, before hammering on the door of a sorority house. When they wouldn't let him in, he started shooting people randomly on the street. Taking his car, he went on a rampage shooting at people randomly, before engaging in a gun battle with the police, which climaxed with him shooting himself. Before his rampage, he confessed, "I'm 22 years old and I'm still a virgin I've never even kissed a girl." And on his way to the sorority house, he posted "College is the time when everyone experiences those things such as sex and fun and pleasure but in those years I've had to rot in loneliness" And carried on to say "It's not fair. You girls have never been attracted to me but I will punish you all for it." "I'm going to enter the hottest sorority house of the UCSB and I will slaughter every single, spoilt stuck-up blonde slut that I see." "All those girls that I've desired so much, they would've all rejected me and looked on me as an inferior man if I ever made a sexual advance towards them." Before finally saying "I'll take great please in slaughtering all of you. You will finally see that I am, in truth, the superior one. The true alpha male." Video Haunting Final Video of Elliot Rodgers Titled 'Retribution' Elliot Rodger's Retribution FULL|Full Elliot Rodger video statements made day of shooting The Truth About Elliot Rodger|A two hour look into Elliot's psychological profile. The Secret Life Of Elliot Rodger 2020 FULL Interview|Barbara Walters in a compelling interview with Peter Rodger (father of Elliot Rodger who went on a killing spree in Isla Vista California) to uncover Peter's thoughts about his murderous son. Trivia * After failing an attempt at winning the lottery, Elliot Rodger threw a massive tantrum and, in an intoxicated slew, drenched his laptop in wine, ultimately destroying and asking his mother for the funds to purchase another. * Elliot Rodger's favorite childhood movie was the Land Before Time. Category:Male Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Modern Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Nihilists Category:Anti-Religious Category:Extravagent Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Elitist Category:Addicts Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:List Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Paranoid Villains Category:School Shooters Category:Mass Shooters Category:Damaged Category:Tragic Villain Category:Tragic